Helena, Pete, and a Gameboy
by chisles
Summary: Helena's confined to the Bed and Breakfast until further notice. Myka and Claudia have to leave to snag, bag, and tag. Helena finds herself alone with Pete, who's finding pleasure in his Gameboy.


A/N: This was resulted when I found my Gameboy and none of my games... Enjoy.

Summary: Helena's confined to the Bed and Breakfast until further notice. Myka and Claudia have to leave to snag, bag, and tag. Helena finds herself alone with Pete, who's finding pleasure in his Gameboy.

* * *

Helena was lying on Myka's bed, staring up at the ceiling, caught up in her own thoughts. Myka was taking a shower, getting ready to go out with Claudia to get an artifact. Helena was currently on house arrest, until the Regents made their final decision on whether or not she'll stay. She squinted her eyes, following the cracks in the ceiling.

The wait was the worst. When she had asked to be bronzed, she was at her all time low, so being encased in bronze wasn't as bad as it probably should've been. She tried not to think about being bronzed again. She didn't want to think about being separated from Myka. Things for them had only just started.

_No. I can't think about that. Only the bright side of things._

She hadn't noticed that Myka had slipped into the room, still caught up in her own thoughts. Myka had already changed into her slacks and button up shirt in the bathroom. She smirked at the writer, who was splayed across her own bed. She checked the time on her alarm clock and saw she had about ten minutes before Claudia would be dying to leave, to get the artifact.

She went over to sit down next to Helena, shifting so she could look at her. "So, I'm going to go soon."

The writer tilted her head, her dark eyes finding Myka's. She nodded slowly, still wrapped up in the image of being ripped away from the person who meant the most to her. She turned on her side as well, glancing down at Myka's lips.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm a tad worried, but… I'll be okay," Helena replied. Myka smiled faintly, before brushing her lips against Helena's, quickly, but noticeably. Helena snaked a hand behind the other woman's neck, pulling her in further. This kiss was urgent, full of need, explaining what neither woman could say aloud.

Helena pulled back first, resting her forehead on Myka's. She licked her lips, savoring the taste, before speaking: "You need to go."

Nodding, Myka got off the bed, smiling as she pulled the sleepy writer with her. They walked down the stairs of the inn hand in hand, exchanging a chaste kiss before Myka turned to go. Helena watched, trying not to think that this could be the last time they see each other, instead thinking about the lives that Myka will probably be saving later today by containing a (potentially) dangerous artifact.

She didn't know how long she stood in the foyer, but after a while she wandered into the sitting room. She found Pete laying on the couch, grumbling at some handheld device. "Dammit Bowser, just die already!"

"And what on earth is that contraption?"

He shot up into a sitting position when he heard Helena's sing-song accent address him. "What? Oh, uhm, this is my Gameboy." He held up the handheld console, watching at Helena's eyes still showed her confusion. He slid over to one end of the couch, patting the seat beside him. "I'll show you."

Warily, she sat down next to him, her eyes finding the small screen.

"You press this button to jump over things, or on them, this one to run faster and this one to control which way you go," Pete explained, as his huge thumbs pressed almost angrily on the buttons, trying to kill a virtual villain. Helena found herself completely entranced and had no doubt that she'd be able to conquer this game.

Still, she was surprised when Pete handed the game over as he stood up. "You can try for a while, I'm gonna take a shower, use up all the rest of that peppermint body scrub." Helena watched as he vanished up the stairs, and then turned her focus down at the small Gameboy screen.

_Wait—what is that small Italian man doing in a world like this?_

_ Who is this shelled flying creature that seems to be Mario's ultimate goal?_

_ I think I'm getting the hang of this._

About an hour later, Pete returned, not before going through the kitchen to grab a few cookies. He sat down to watch over Helena's shoulder while he munched happily, his jaw dropping when he figured out where she was at in the game.

"You're on world seven," he asked, his mouth still full.

"I'm afraid I don't what I'm doing."

"No, no, no, you're doing great! Keep going," he encouraged, still surprised that Helena had managed to get through two worlds (he was at world five when he went upstairs) in an hour. Neither of them noticed when Myka and Claudia returned, the former looking around anxiously to make sure that Helena was still here and not confined somewhere with the Regents.

"We're back," Claudia called out, heading towards the kitchen. Myka stood in the doorway, her eyes glued on Helena, who was leaning left and right, her thumbs pushing down buttons on a Gameboy.

"Helena?"

"One moment, darling. I'm almost to the next advancement."

"Level," Pete corrected, before going over to Myka. "Dude, she's on fire. She's playing better than I have."

Myka, still speechless, glared at him, resenting that he'd shown her something Myka had no knowledge of, and something that seemed to have Helena so… at ease. She walked over, glancing at the screen before internally willing Helena to look at her.

"I'm home," she said, hopefully to pull Helena's attention away.

"Indeed." No such luck.

An idea sparked in her mind. "That looks like a fun game," she lied.

"Oh it is, Myka, you simply must try it."

Myka smirked leaning towards Helena's ear, lowering her voice down to a whisper. "I know a much… more stimulating game, if you'd join me upstairs."

Helena put the game down on the couch at once, smiling at Myka as she followed the taller woman upstairs. Pete rushed to the couch to check the game, just in time to see Mario getting killed. The game console died then, before he had a chance to save all of Helena's progress.

"Oh man," he grumbled.


End file.
